my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Stories
'' *Notice* - The following article contains spoilers. '' '' *Notice* - The following article is a work in a progress. Please comment or edit if you have any information. '' Stories are one of the mechanics which drives the game and lets players earn many Prestige points and level up. Each story is unlocked at a certain level. Some are resolved in one go while others are told over several 'episodes'. 'Level 4: Mary's Divorce & The Theft of the Mona Lisa I' The two stories are linked. At level 4, the player meets Ben, Mary's boyfriend. They met initially at the local museum where Ben caught Mary's eye because he was, in fact, measuring the famous Mona Lisa painting with a measuring tape. They went on a first date to the movies, and while neither of them liked the movie they saw, they still had an enjoyable evening. Soon Ben lets us know that he's fallen head over heels for Mary and that he would like to surprise her by proposing marriage. Soon after this Mary comes to the café to organize her wedding reception. We then learn that Ben proposed while on a a walk in the park (on bended knee playing Mendelssohn's Wedding March on a whistle). Ben and Mary had a quick wedding by the Justice of the Peace at town hall and Ben promptly decided he could no longer live with a different name than Mary and changed his to Ditt as well. After you set up what Mary requested for the reception, she starts questioning whether or not she's ready for this. She then turns to you for advice. If you tell her that it's her choice or that she's ready for it, it will lead to her asking you to invite Margaret, Bill, Koffsky, Petrovich and Watson Holmes. Each will decline the invite (Bill because he's in love with Mary, Margaret because she has been married 13 times and is tired of going to weddings, Koffksy because he cannot afford a gift and Watson because ?). If you tell her that she's not ready for this, she will cancel the reception (?). Unfortunately, as Mary waits for Ben to show up, Ben is nowhere to be found and missing for two days. After a quick chat with local officer, Watson Holmes, we find out the police are looking for a Ben Jones, in connection to the local robbery of the museum where the Mona Lisa has been stolen, the very name Mary remembers Ben using on their marriage certificate. The manhunt quickly ends when Ben Ditt... Jones... is taken to the local police station where he gives a statement about the robbery, insisting he has been framed. A few levels later Mary Ditt visits Ben in prison and tries to prove his innocence. Ben claims the painting is a fake and he was framed. Mary divorces him although she believes he is innocent. She states he was never really married to her because to her marriage is the joining of two lives. She keeps the cat Ben gave her. *Requirements: Wooden Table for Two, Carnations and Cheesecake for Mary's wedding reception. *Rewards: 12 diamonds, 525 Prestige points, getting to level 5. 'Level 5: The Tale of the Two Koffskys I' When Koffsky introduced himself he mentioned he used to own a café but that someone slandered his reputation as a chef and that he was simply unable to work under those conditions any longer. He mentions that whoever slandered his reputation was someone whom he had always gotten along with and while they were competitive, they were always honest before becoming too caught up in emotion and needing a break. At level 5 Watson Holmes mentions there are two Koffksys although he is not sure whether he is one person or two. Bill manages to find an old photo with Koffsky, a Koffsky-clone called Edward and a server called Alice Carroll. By looking at the photo Margaret guesses that Edward, Koffsky's twin brother and business partner, sabotaged his brother's recipes by buying poor-quality ingredients. He also sabotaged Koffksy's relationship with his girlfriend Alice by pouring something into her drink at an important event because he was jealous of their relationship. Koffsky confirms the story saying he was planning to propose to Alice the night she had an anaphylactic reaction to the tampered drink. Alice was upset that Koffsky had forgotten her allergy and Koffsky left. After hearing his story back, Koffsky realizes he had been a coward. He vows to find Alice again, explains what really happened and make amends. *Requirements: Ice Tea for Bill, Cupcake With Cinnamon and Anise for Margaret. *Rewards: 8 diamonds, 2100 Prestige points 'Level 6: Bill and Mary's First Date' At level 4 Bill revealed he had been in love with Mary Ditt for 2 years. They met when he went to fix the computer network at Mary's college but she doesn't remember him. Now that she is single, Bill would like to ask her on a date but does not dare speak to her. They exchange notes and Mary agrees to go on a date with him although she does not believe her 'admirer' is really Bill. However, the date does not go well as Mary thinks Bill is too flaky and indecisive to be boyfriend material. Bill decides to join the soccer team to prove his worth. Ron accepts. Bill scores the decisive goal during his first match and Mary agrees to go on a second date. *Requirements: Mocha for Bill, Iced Mocha for Ron, Cappuccino for Bill. *Rewards: 9 diamonds, 3800 Prestige points, 1 Pink Gift 'Level ?: Moving In' When Bill and Mary are planning on moving in with each other, the player can decide who will move in with whom. If Mary moves in with Bill, he does not have to worry about moving all of his computer equipment but Mary's cat loves to chew on the cables. If Bill moves in with Mary, the cat will have less to chew on, but the internet connection is slow where Mary lives. If the player chooses to have Bill move in with Mary, they will need to convince Margaret to let the cable companies dig up her backyard to implant more cables and allow a faster internet connection. She does not allow it at first but will change her mind from either a Vietnamese-Style Iced Tea with Tapioca or 40 diamonds. 'Level 7' ''' Framing Friends When Petrovich was younger, he was a locksmith. A childhood friend of his, Charlie Choke, got into shady business while Petrovich married and settled with his wife. One day, Charlie asked Petrovich to help him rob a bank. Petrovich accepted because it was easy money, but things took a wrong turn: Charlie said guards were coming, pushed Petrovich in the then empty vault, where he got locked in. Petrovich heard a shot, thought Charlie was wounded and maybe even dead. Petrovich was arrested. He confessed about cracking the safe and went to jail but he did not say a word about Charlie. His wife left him at the time. Police investigated to know where the money was but she didn't have any. At level 7, Petrovich's ex-wife calls him, says she is coming home and wants to see him. Petrovich, who says he is still crazy about his ex-wife, plans to meet her in the café. He then learns that his ex-wife actually wants him to participate in another robbery. Bill manages to dig up information on her: she came to town with Petrovich's old friend. Petrovich concludes they lied to him and have been together this whole time, spending the money they stole. He decides to catch them red-handed: he will lure them into the bank where the police will catch them. Things go according to plan and the two lovers are arrested. They confess to framing Petrovich years before. Watson Holmes says Petrovich's first conviction will be erased from his record. *Requirements: Mysterious Stranger painting for Petrovich, Vintage Table for Two and Romantic Candles for Two for Petrovich, Frappé for Bill. *Rewards: 10 diamonds, 3500 Prestige Points, 1 Blue Gift Cafe Style Trial Fernando has told you that you have now unlocked styled furniture! He says that your cafe will become even more beautiful than it already is with a style to it. The styles are: * English * French * American Retro * Chinese * Northern lights * Loft He tells you to ask your customers to see which style you should decorate your cafe with: * Watson loves the English Style because of how cozy it is. * Margaret loves the French Style. * Ron loves American Retro. * Mary was won over by the simplicity and the red and golden colors of the Chinese Style. * Petrovich adores the Loft style because of how abstract it is and how easy it was to create a Loft-themed decoration. After getting the results, Fernando says its up to you. You can look at the catalog, and even experiment with one or two items from a style. After fulfilling all his requests, he compliments on how much better your cafe looks. * Requirements: 3 Stands containing the style you chose, 3 Bar Counters containing the style you chose, 3 Bar Stools containing the style you chose. * Reward: Stylish Tea Machine. '''Level 8: Cleo's Awkward Date Cleo takes an interest in Ron, and wants to have a date. You tell Ron and the date is set. Level 9: Ghosts in Your Café After stumbling across a chest filled with spooky ancient artifacts, Petrovich can't shake off the feeling that ghosts are haunting him. He requests a Galangal Tea to relax, but it somehow falls off the table. Petrovich swore he didn't touch it. You decide to tell Watson this but he suddenly gets the chills even though the café is warm. You then ask Bill to do some research on his tablet, which suddenly loses service. He comes back and says to sprinkle salt by the windows and doors. Also, apparently, dogs can sense ghosts so, later, you borrow Cleo's dog, Marshmallow, which remains calm. You then pour Petrovich another cup of tea. It doesn't fall this time. Watson is no longer cold and Bill's tablet works fine. You talk to Margaret about this, who then claims that the ghosts tales are a bunch of fake tales designed to scare children. Then, she feels a pinch. The question is: who pinched her? *Requirements: 2 Galangal Teas for Petrovich. Level 10: Leopold's Murder I Elsa and her husband, Leopold, have been married for 15 years. However, her husband works a lot and hasn't been playing any attention to her at all recently. She wants a divorce but he doesn't. She starts seeing Kevin in secret until her husband is shot in their home. Elsa admits she was out again with Kevin that night but swears she wasn't the one who killed her him. Elsa then remembers that Kevin actually went out on the night of the murder and begins to suspect he was involved. Bill checks the security tapes for Watson Holmes and discovers that Kevin went into Elsa's house at 1:00am. However, it turns out he was just delivering mail. He even met Leopold and told him about the affair. Leopold was actually very calm about it. He just wanted Elsa to be happy, even if it was with a different man. Kevin left before he got murdered but remembers two people being in the house that night: a woman and a man. After some asking around, the question came up if Leopold had any other wives before Elsa. Turns out, he did! Judging from the bullet position in Leopold's head, the gun was shot by a fairly tall person. Someone else, a man wearing lots of cologne, was also involved in the murder. The story stops as the police doesn't have any lead or evidence. *Requirements: Turkish Coffee with Cardamon for Elsa. Level 11: Humor Coaching TBA Level 12: Clyde's Daughter Using the information Clyde provided, Bill initially found out that Emily, another customer, was Clyde's daughter. The two meet and are delighted to know each other. It turns out later that Bill was wrong: Emily's biological father is in jail for murder. The player decides not to reveal this to Emily but tells both Clyde and her that they are not related. However, Clyde eventually decides to stay in town and try and adopt Emily. Level 13: Mary's True Parents Mary is good friend with Elsa, who turns out to be her biological mother. Elsa put her up for adoption because she was unable to take care of her and did not have a serious relationship with the father. Mary comes from a loving family and is happy to learn she has a second mom. You later learns that Clyde Bowen is her biological father. You get to decide whether Elsa tells Mary and Clyde the truth about him being her father, which might cause Clyde to not adopt Emily. 'Level 14: Big Bankruptcy Trouble' Koffsky asks you to lend him 250 diamonds. He will give you back more if you accept, but this will happen a few levels later. Koffsky works in a gas station as this is the only job he could find. When the bank threatens to foreclose on his house because he can't keep up with mortgage payments, the player manages to persuade Mayor Donald Mulligan to help out. Donald convinces the bank to give Koffsky more time for the current month's payment and Margaret suggests Clyde Bowen become Koffsky's roommate to help him pay his mortgage. Both Koffsky and Clyde agree. 'Level 15: Green Moon Fund & Mayoral Election' With Margaret's help Jennifer plans to get into the archives of the mayor's fund and exposes it as a scam. Margaret manages to steal the mayor's files and gives them to Bill so he can decrypt them. In a surprising twist, she tells Donald about it and he makes Watson Holmes confiscate Bill's computer. The Mayor has then no choice but to let the police decrypt the files and expose his secret to prove Bill has stolen the files, which was Margaret's plan all along. He decides to return Bill's computer instead even though this makes him look like a fool. Jennifer then decides to go up against him in the next election. Both request the player to ask the café customers who they are going to vote for. The survey reveals that the election would be a tie unless Mary Ditt voted. The player convinces her to do so and get to decide whom she will vote for and thus who wins the election. If they pick Jennifer she becomes the new mayor. If you choose Jennifer Mary will ask you to get a table to celebrate. 'Level 16' 'Theft of the Mona Lisa II & The Telephone Terrorist' TBA During Mary Ditt's investigation into the theft of the Mona Lisa, Margaret turns out to be one of the three suspects. When confronted by the player she quickly admits she did it. Margaret claims she stole the previous paintings only to expose the Syndicate, the organization she worked for and which had replaced the paintings with fakes. As for the Mona Lisa, Margaret explains she did it to save Carl's life: the Syndicate had kidnapped Carl and were threatening to send him back piece by piece. 'Clyde's Concert' TBA 'Level 17 ' 'Leopold's Murder II' TBA Leopold's first wife is identified as Alice Carroll. Correct answers for the cologne: lemon, saffron, rose petals and cardamom. 'Finding Alice in China' TBA Correct answers for Alice's itinerary: Central Hospital, Railway Station, closest village, mountains. 'Level 18' 'Bill's Secret' TBA After gathering data and evidence that Bill is cheating on Mary with Emily, Henry's first thought of what he should to is to tell Mary. You can either tell Mary, or intervene and confront Bill about this first. As it turns out, Bill was not cheating but was planning a a surprise birthday party for her. 'Clyde and Koffsky's New Business I' TBA Koffsky gives you 500 diamonds if you lent him 250 earlier. 'Margaret and Carl's First Meeting' TBA 'Level 19' 'Clyde and Koffsky's New Business II' TBA Koffsky will give you back 600 diamonds at level 20 if you accept to lend him 500. 'Mary's First Job' TBA Correct answers: sheath dress with asymmetrical neckline with open toe high heels. 'Alice's Curse I' TBA 'Level 20' 'Clyde and Koffsky's New Business III' TBA Koffsky gives you 600 diamonds if you lent him 500 earlier. 'Leopold's Murder III' TBA 'Alice's Curse II' TBA Correct answers: crossing the moat using the branches of a nearby tree, point the vacuum cleaner at the tiger because cats are afraid of them, call the fire department to save the sentimental grand piano. 'Level 21' 'Elsa's Secret Admirer' TBA 'The Ruined Marriage Proposal I' TBA 'Level 22' 'The Ruined Marriage Proposal II' TBA 'The Dreams of Dr. BENissimo' TBA Tip: all dream events are in your story book. You don't have to memorize them. 'Level 23' 'Henry's Old Case' TBA Correct answer: the mysterious woman who was witnessing the whole event orchestrated everything. 'Return to Sender' TBA Correct sequence answer: sport, hot chocolate, hot chocolate, and lastly relaxation 'Level 24' 'Case #38' TBA 'Women's Things' TBA 'Level 25: Chronicle of a Certain Madness' 'Chronicle of a Certain Madness' TBA Choices: *Accept the 25 gems and get a Gold Gift from Lucas *Refuse the 25 gems and get a Gold Gift from Lucas 'Winners Can't Be Losers' TBA Ron wins his match once other customers have trained him: bet on this game and this game only to get your diamonds back. 'Level 26' 'How to Stop Being Afraid of Interviews and Learn to Love Your Job' TBA Ben would ask for Vitamin Explosion Yogurt with Guarana before he draws up his resume. He decided to be an anchorman or correspondent. He'll ask "What should we say about my education?" College, Work part time at museum and startup. Sociable. 'On the Jet-Powered Wings of Love' TBA 'Level 27' 'Pre-Wedding Panic' TBA 'Bachelor Party' TBA 'Level 28' 'The Corporation' Mike, the CEO of a restaurant chain, arrives in your town and your café. You learn from Olivia that he is scoping out the competition and plans to open one of his restaurants in town. He will serve café there for 1 coin in order to drive away your customers and make you close your café. Olivia also claims that Mike serves bad food. She knows about Mike's business strategy because she used to work for him (and date him). She cannot testify against him because of her non-disclosure agreement. Mike confirms all of this but the bad food part. He says Olivia is holding a grudge from their bad break-up. He pressures you into selling your café to him before you inevitable lose all your customers once his restaurant is open. You try to warn Jennifer about Mike but she is quite taken with him and demands proof. Unfortunately, when Lucas tests Mike's food from a restaurant in another town, it turns out to be completely harmless. Olivia then understands that Mike has changed strategy: he starts serving bad food and increasing his prices only once the competition has been shut down. She suggests you sell your café to Donald or Fernando instead and accept Mike's offer in order to reveal his bad business practices. It works. At the end of the story, Olivia is determined to testify against Mike in court now that she is able to. Fernando is happy to sell you back your café. Jennifer is ashamed to have been blind to Mike's machinations but thankful you opened her eyes. She says Donald would have been more discerning about bad characters and plans to be more careful in the future. Choices: *Selling to Fernando costs 25 diamonds. He sells you your café back and gives you a Blue Gift. You also get a Gold Gift from Olivia and a Pink Gift from Jennifer. *Selling to Donald: Gold Gift from Donald 'Fashion and Jackhammers' TBA- Felicia's magazine sales declines. Felicia suggest a charity party. Felicia needs to find a male partner. Petrovich volunteered, the rest declined. Charity party was good. However shame Felicia's boss. Felicia's boss ask Felicia to choose between job and Petrovich. Choose Petrovich. Felicia plans to prank them at 2nd charity party. Petrovich makes 20 dresses. Petrovich gave a passionate speech. Felicia's boss ok Felicia date Petrovich. Get Gold Gift. 'Level 29' TBA Emily's commercial advertisements # Cat food - Mary Ditt's Faustina, vacuum, catnip, favorite food under advertised food # Juice box - Cleo's friend baby, different juice, give something to eat to get smile. # Recycle plastic furniture - recycled plastic engagement ring # Exotic star - sloth. Talk to Margret. Purchase a 10955000 coins Opera Couch. 'Level 30: Secrets of Advertising' TBA Correct answer: *1st: Cat (Ans: Vacuum cleaner, catnip, favorite food) *2nd: Baby (Ans: toys) *3rd: Plastic (Ans: Plastic engagement ring) *4th: Couch (Ans: Sloth) 'Level 31' TBA 'Event stories' See Events. Category:Browse